


A Sweet Proposal

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce proposes to Dick on New Year's.  Too bad sick with the plague.





	A Sweet Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2014, moved before Tumblr eats everything.
> 
> Written as part of an ongoing Bruce Wayne, Sugar Daddy AU that I haven't written yet, but it'll happen.

It had been a horrible night. Waking up every forty minutes to run to the bathroom to unswallow had not been how Dick had imagined spending New Year’s Eve at Bruce’s– boyfriend, they’d decided on boyfriend– his  _boyfriend’s_  apartment. He was glad he had managed to talk Bruce out of staying at the Manor for the night. The plan had been to stay at the penthouse, then go on to whatever party Bruce would enjoy most, and then return sometime before sunrise. The partying clearly wasn’t going to happen, but, if he was lucky, Dick might be able to see the midnight fireworks, assuming he was keeping anything down by then.

He stretched out on the couch, groaning as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. Everything hurt, and not in a fun way. Bruce had been taking care of him since last night, and thank goodness for it since it had been almost twenty-four hours since Dick had last eaten. He was exhausted and hurting and almost certainly dying. He pulled the blanket up over his head, hiding away from the light.

“Do you want to try taking your temperature again?”

Dick peeked out from under the blanket to see Bruce’s legs, his gaze climbing up to try and reach Bruce’s face. Bruce was stupidly tall from down here. “No.”

Bruce knelt down beside the couch, stroking Dick’s hair gently. “Do you want some more ice chips?”

“I wanna die…”

Bruce chuckled. “No dying on me. You don’t know what kind of press that would lead to.”

Dick made a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan, but smiled nonetheless. “I’ll die right here on this couch, try and stop me.”

“You think I won’t?” Bruce leaned in and started planting kisses on Dick’s temple. “I’ll just have to kiss it better.”

Dick whined and batted at Bruce. “Nooo, go away, I’m gross!” He pulled the blanket back over his head. “You keep doing that and you’re gonna get sick, too.”

“Then we’ll just have to be sick together.” His hand closed over Dick’s and Bruce kissed along Dick’s fingers. “‘For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.’”

“Hmm…” It took two seconds too long for Bruce’s words to fully process, but when they did, Dick froze. He pulled the blanket down, staring at Bruce with wide eyes. “Did you just…?”

A corner of his mouth twitched up. “I was going to wait till midnight, but seeing as you’re sure you’re not going to make it till then–”

Dick tried to sit up– an incredibly stupid decision he immediately regretted– and turned to face Bruce as much as he could. “No, wait. This is serious now. Are you really saying you– I mean, do you really want to marry  _me_?”

“We don’t have to send out invitations yet,” Bruce muttered, looking down at their hands. He was silent for a long moment. “You make me very happy, Dick, happier than I’ve been in a long time. Tonight, taking care of you, staying up with you, I just realized that I want to keep doing that. I want to have you around and I want to be…” He trailed off, gripping Dick’s hand tighter. “Selfishly, I want you to need me as much as I need you.”

Dick blinked, squeezing Bruce’s hand in return. “I just… I….” He reached out with his other hand and smacked Bruce’s shoulder lightly. “Couldn’t have waited till I was at least showered, could you?”

Bruce looked up and smirked. “But you know I like you dirty.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Not this kind of dirty.”

Bruce leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “When you can stand again, we’ll get you clean, OK?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bruce started to stand up, and Dick tugged at his hand. “Wait! Since you said you don’t mind if we’re sick together… stay with me? We can watch the fireworks.”

Bruce smiled and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, settling down on the floor by Dick’s head. “I’ll stay with you forever.”

As the fireworks started off in the distance, Dick laid his hand on Bruce’s head, petting his hair. “Happy New Year… fiancé.”

Bruce squeezed his hand. “Happy New Year, fiancé.”

“I won’t lie, that does have a nice ring to it.”

“And you’ll get one of those when you can stand, too.”

Dick smiled and trailed his hand along Bruce’s face to rest it on his shoulder. “Guess I better get well quick. I’m missing out on all the fun stuff.”


End file.
